


Burn

by collapsethelightintoearth



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark, Donna-centric, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, donna is not quite right, post-journey's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collapsethelightintoearth/pseuds/collapsethelightintoearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna's drawn to fire, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter contains a reference, however brief, to self-injury. I really don't want to trigger anyone; I know that being triggered is _deeply_ unpleasant.

Donna’s drawn to fire, now. Fire, unbearably hot climates, _scorchingly_ spicy foods, steaming showers, and- really, the list goes on and on. Anything that satisfies the ache inside her, the one that demands she _burn_. ‘It’s not healthy,” people say, but Donna hasn’t been truly sound of mind for a while, and so she blocks them out with the press of matches to her skin. Donna pushes herself so far because the one burn that truly and deeply matters would destroy her if she ever let it happen. She burns her body because she cannot afford to burn her mind.


End file.
